


Glass Slipper

by okimi



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 14:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okimi/pseuds/okimi
Summary: Jinsoul celebrates Sooyoung's birthday





	Glass Slipper

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i know her birthday passed shut up anyways yvesoul birthday sex!

It was Sooyoung’s birthday today and all she knew what was going on was her girlfriend Jinsoul prepared had the whole day planned with surprises and a treasure hunt they were currently on. They were currently riding on the subway to get to their next destination, which was also their second to last stop.

"Babe, it's our stop," Jinsoul informed, waking up Sooyoung who was sleeping on her shoulder. "Let's go!"

Jinsoul held out her hand with a bright smile, Sooyoung smiled shyly as she held it and let herself be led to the next treasure. Ever since meeting Jinsoul, as sappy and cheesy as it sounded, Jinsoul was the biggest treasure in her life.  Everyday felt like the first day for Sooyoung, just pure excitement and adoration. 

Sooyoung was the one to first approach Jinsoul.

_It started at a party, a Halloween party to be exact. Sooyoung came dressed as a prince, with the whole long coat, frilly shirt and fake sword get up. She found herself bored within an hour of the party as everything she expected to happen happened. But she stayed nonetheless for her friend, Haseul was the host. Sooyoung stepped out onto the porch and was surprisingly found herself to not be alone. Sitting on one of the empty chairs sat a blonde girl wearing a dress and a mask that covered the part of her face around her eyes. She turned her head and they made eye contact, just from her eyes alone Sooyoung felt her legs lose stability. She had the prettiest brown eyes she had seen, Sooyoung swore she saw a twinkle in her eyes._

_“Mind if I join you?” Sooyoung asked._

_“Not at all.” she smiled._

_“What’re you put here for?”_

_“I just needed some fresh air, you?”_

_“It’s kind of a long story.” she chuckled. Sooyoung simply shook her head and sat down next to her._

_“I have time, I’d rather be out here than in there to be honest.”_

_“Ah but it’ll bore you I’m sure.” Sooyoung turned in her chair, “Okay how about this. I will tell you a secret of mine no one knows and you can tell me why you’re not having fun in there instead and being out here. That is unless you want to tell me, if it’s serious than that’s fine with me too we can just talk.”_

_The blonde girl thought for a moment before succumbing to laughter and it was enchanting to say the least. The way she smiled so widely, the way her eyes scrunched was a sight. Sooyoung couldn’t help but laugh herself, the girl beside her had such an infectious and cute laughter it was hard not to._

_“Well, my ex girlfriend is here with the girl she cheated on me with.”_

_“Oh…”_

_“Yeah and like I’m over her but I don’t know it was kind of embarrassing and I didn’t want her to see me alone.”_

_“I see… Well! You’re not alone now. Think of me as your prince, here to rescue you.” Sooyoung announced with her chest up but then quickly deflated from the cringe. “Okay that was dumb, I don’t know why I said that I hate the whole damsel in distress thing.”_

_Sooyoung covered her face in her hands as the blonde laughed loudly, a sound Sooyoung quickly grew fond of._

_“Yeah it was a little dumb but funny. Funny and cute.”_

_“Glad you thought that was funny.”_

_“Anyways, what’s your secret?”_

_“Ah, don’t laugh okay.”_

_“Okay.”_

_“I can’t ride a bike. Every time I try, I get so scared I’m gonna fall down and then I end up falling down and it’s a whole mess. It’s kinda embarrassing when little kids would bike past me as I’m on the ground.”_

_The blonde couldn’t help but snicker at the imagination._

_“I’m sorry that’s a little funny.”_

_"I said don't laugh!"_

_"You're right, you're right. I'll stop."_

_Moments later the two laughed together. They talked for hours, not realizing the time slipped by.  Sooyoung felt a buzz in her pocket.  It was a text from Haseul, asking where she was.  She groaned at the message, knowing she'd have to meet up real quick._

_"I'll be right back okay!"_

_"Okay!"_

_Much to her surprise, everyone was still at the party and Sooyoung found herself in a drinking game with the blonde in her mind.  She tried to finish quickly, hoping to go back to her just to talk.  But she was stuck in this stupid game. She hated people. Then after a few rounds she saw the blonde girl enter the room, being followed by a girl.  She looked frustrated and pushed past others, clearly ignoring the girl that went after her.  Sooyoung shoved the drink into a guy's chest and went after her, but as if the world was against her the room was crowded and she was beginning to lose sight of her.  She didn't even get her name yet._

_Finally Sooyoung shoved her way out of the door and found her sitting on the front steps, sniffling.  She felt her heart break in two, as earlier she was all smiles.  It was amaing how infatuated she became when really she was just a stranger._

_"Hey, are you okay?" Sooyoung asked as she sat down next to her._

_"My ex girlfriend, I don't know why but she wanted to talk but I told her to leave me alone and the whole thing is just messy."_

_"I'm sorry... I would've gotten to you sooner but I got dragged into a drinking game."_

_"It's okay." the blonde sighed.  She turned her head and gave Sooyoung a smile, still as bright as ever.  It gave her butterflies. "I think I'm gonna go home now."_

_She stood up and patted her knees with Sooyoung quickly getting up._

_"Uh wait! I don't know your name."_

_"Oh right!" she laughed._

_"That would've been like a Cinderella like story just trying to find you, especially how you have a mask on and all." Sooyoung said._

_The blonde took off her mask shyly and smiled. "I'm Jinsoul." she said with a stuck out hand._

_"I'm Sooyoung."_

* * *

 The treasure was an expensive dinner and a necklace that Sooyoung found beautiful, but nearly as beautiful as Jinsoul.  There she went with another sappy and cheesy thought. Eventually that led them home, Sooyoung thinking that the day was over until Jinsoul led them to their bedroom, clinging onto her waist as they made out.  

Jinsoul kissed Sooyoung’s neck as she tugged on Sooyoung’s shirt.

“I’m gonna take care of you tonight” she whispered into Sooyoung’s ear. Sooyoung happily stripped off her clothes, watching as Jinsoul did the same slowly. Sooyoung watched in awe at her body, her wide hips, her small waist, her toned abs and her bare chest. Jinsoul’s duality always got the best of her. “

You’re so hot,” Sooyoung whispered as Jinsoul pushed her down onto the bed. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Jinsoul cooed.

Jinsoul got up and quickly ran to the kitchen. When she came back she was shaking the whipped cream can.  Sooyoung smirked as Jinsoul had a taste on her finger. The blonde crawled back to her and sat on her for a bit and began spraying the whipped cream on Sooyoung's breast.  She set the bottle down and took Sooyoungs hand to hold them above her head.  Sooyoung's breathing got shorter at the feeling of Jinsoul licking away the cream. Her tongue swirled around her nipple and sucked on it, Sooyoung almost moaning if she weren't biting her lip.  

There was the same twinkle Jinsoul had in her eyes and Sooyoung couldn’t get enough of it. The blonde brought them into a heated and passionate kiss, Sooyoung moaning at Jinsoul biting her bottom lip. Jinsoul began trailing her jaw and neck in kisses as her hands roamed all over her body. Jinsoul then placed kisses on Sooyoung’s body as she slowly travelled down to her center. Jinsoul purposely took her time kissing her inner thigh, knowing Sooyoung was growing impatient. Finally she dove right in, catching Sooyoung off guard. She moaned at the immediate contact of Jinsoul’s tongue on her, making her hands grab onto the blonde locks. Jinsoul enjoyed herself as her tongue swirled around and sucked on Sooyoung’s clit. Sooyoung tasted good

“Fuck.” Sooyoung moaned at the sensation. Jinsoul reached a hand up to grab onto Sooyoung’s breast as she pressed her tongue on her clit. “Fuck!”

Jinsoul moaned into her, setting her body on fire practically.

“Your tongue feels so good, don’t stop.”

With that, Jinsoul mercilessly pushed her tongue in and out at a fast pace. Sooyoung screamed at the action, gripping tighter onto Jinsoul’s hair and spread her legs wider. “Jinsoul oh my god!” It didn’t help that Jinsoul was still massaging her breast, occasionally pinching her nipple. Sooyoung threw her head back onto the pillow, grinding against her tongue, wanting more.

Jinsoul picked up the pace as Sooyoung's moans grew louder and louder.

"I'm coming!" Sooyoung managed to let out.

Finally the coil snapped and Sooyoung was hit with a wave of pleasure.  Jinsoul licked up the juices and kissed her way back to Sooyoung's stomachs, licking each of her abs.  Sooyoung smiled watching Jinsoul do so she knew how much she liked seeing and feeling them.  

Eventually Jinsoul made her way back up and brought their lips together again.  Sooyoung moaned, tasting herself on Jinsoul's lips. She gasped as she suddenly felt Jinsoul thrust a finger in her.

"We're not done yet." Jinsoul whispered.

Sooyoung bit her lip, wanting to conceal a moan.  It wasn't until Jinsoul inserted another finger in her where Sooyoung couldn't hold it in anymore.

Jinsoul started kissing and sucking on her neck harshly, wanting to leave a large mark on her.  Jinsoul smirked in her neck as she heard Sooyoung moan and curse endlessly at the pleasure. 

"Fuck fuck fuck!"

Sooyoung normally topped between the two, so being finger fucked by Jinsoul was definitely something she needed more often. 

"You like that?" Jinsoul asked as she curled her fingers and hit the right places.

Sooyoung nodded as she held onto Jinsoul's back, "Yes!"

Jinsoul pumped into Sooyoung faster knowing Sooyoung was near.

"Are you gonna come for me?" Jinsoul asked.

"Yes." Sooyoung moaned loudly  

Soon enough, she came again, this time the orgasm hitting her harder than the last.  Jinsoul smiled at the woman underneath her.  She found Sooyoung's flushed cheeks and bunny like teeth to be adorable.  She took out her fingers and licked them clean.  Sooyoung smirked as she brushed back her hair.  Thinking they were done, she was ready to cuddle but instead Jinsoul got up from the bed and walked to the closet.  Sooyoung's eyes widened as she watched Jinsoul adjust the strap on.

"You're gonna use that?" Sooyoung asked.

"Mhmm!"

"Y-You know how to use it?"

"Of course I do. You've used this on me plenty of times for me to know Sooyoung." Jinsoul chuckled.

Sooyoung's brain was rewiring itself just at the thought of Jinsoul fucking her with the strap on.  Was it bad that she wanted to get fucked so hard by Jinsoul she couldn't walk for the next few days.  Jinsoul had that effect on her, she brought out a different side in her whenever they had sex. 

Jinsoul got back and straddled her hips.

"I want you. I want all of you." Sooyoung said as she wrapped her arms around Jinsoul's neck.  She brought her down to kiss her, this time their tongue's fighting for dominance. Jinsoul won out by thrusting inside her.

"I hate you." Sooyoung moaned.

"Really? Doesn't sound like you do." Jinsoul said as she continued to thrust in and out of her.  She smiled as Sooyoung closed her eyes and let herself go, her breasts bouncing with each thrust. 

Sooyoung slapped Jinsoul's ass, something that Jinsoul would do normally. The blonde moaned from the sting and pounded into her faster.  All that could be heard was the sound of their skins slapping, the bed creaking and of course Sooyoung's loud moans.  

"Fuck Jinsoul!"

Jinsoul didn't need to be told Sooyoung wanted to be fucked harder and faster, she was planning onto anyway.  Her goal was that by the end of it, Sooyoung wouldn't be able to walk for while.

The pleasure was overwhelming, Sooyoung was seeing white. Jinsoul kept thrusting, her energy starting to give out.  

"Are you close?" Jinsoul asked.

Sooyoung nodded rapidly, unable to speak. Jinsoul pounded even harder and faster than before somehow, making Sooyoung's moans practically into screams.  She eventually came, even more powerful than the last two.  Her body was worn out and Jinsoul knew this.  So she helped her ride out the orgasm, placing soft kisses on her neck.  

After Jinsoul took off the strap and went back to Sooyoung who had her arms open, ready for cuddling.  

"No no no, it's your birthday, I'm gonna be the big spoon." Jinsoul said as she shook her head.

Sooyoung rolled her eyes teasingly and turned around, smiling to herself hearing Jinsoul giggle and hug onto her.  As Jinsoul placed kisses on her back, Sooyoung felt herself get sleepy, but she wouldn't fall asleep before letting Jinsoul know for the nth time that she loved her.

"Soul?" she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. Was I good?"

"You were so good, we need to do that more often."

Jinsoul giggled, "Okay."

Sooyoung fell asleep soon after, basking in Jinsoul's warmth and the feeling of being held by the one you love.  Jinsoul fell asleep too, not long after.

**Author's Note:**

> so that was my first smut uhhh follow me on twitter, @ongsealuwu


End file.
